Renegades
by KittyCheshireLuv
Summary: Headmaster Grimm hopes to deliver a speech to encourage the rebels to follow their destiny, he wasn't expecting the rebel's counter attack. My first song-fic
Okie guys, since music is my life, I decided to try out a songfic! Yay! The song is Renegade by Cimorelli, if you haven't heard that song, go, right now, go and watch it, this song will be used, and you don't want to be clueless ;) that, and its AWESOME! ITS MY JAAAAAM! :D Let's jump right in!

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Renegade' by Cimorelli, or EAH as a matter of fact. All mistakes are mine though XD English is not my first language, and I am writing from a kindle foire, so I can't see very well. That and autocorrect *glares* I swear, autocorrect will be the death of me!

***OK, so apperantly you can not use lyrics of the song in a 'song fic' so, since I adore this story, I will simply delete the lyrics. If you want to know who sings what, just pm me OK?

The cafeteria was rustling with activity. Why, might you ask? Headmaster Milton Grimm was giving a speech about following your destiny at lunch time in the cafeteria. All students had to attend, somehow, he thought that would change the rebels minds. Little didhe know, the rebels had their own surprise...

Raven's POV: This was it, if Headmaster Grimm wanted a war, he had it! I was done playing nice, a speech in the cafeteria? That's the best he had? He had advertised this two weeks ago, apperantly that's all the time it took him to come up with believe able lies, that gave us rebels more than enough time to plan a counter attack, but we would take action now. The royals flodded in and took a seat, the rebels had arrived early and claimed half the cafeteria, splitting the royals from the rebels. The Headmaster came in and stood between the two halfs, royal and rebel, and cleared his throat. The time was now.

No one's POV:

Raven took a deep breath and started humming loudly, all the rebels stood behind her table, and suddenly she had the attention of all the royals and the Headmaster. No one was expecting what we did next.

Raven started singing! Her powerful voice was heard throughout all the cafeteria, as the girls sitting next to her, Cedar, Darling, Kitty, and Cerise joined her.

By now all the royals had their mouths hanging open in shock, though some had recovered, when Darling shouted "Drop it!" And with the Help of Hunter and Dexter, who was on the rebel side, she was lifted onto the table and resumed her singing

Cedar was also helped onto the stage, and to everyone's surprise, sang lyrics that perfectly matched Raven's!

Darling, Kitty, and Cerise joined the other two girls on their 'stage' and all five sang the chorus.

Ashlynn, Briar, and Blondie stood up from the Royal side and began clapping, much to everyone's surprise. And at the next part, Alistair and Lizzie joined in.

Kitty smiled when she saw Alistair get up, and the two exchanged Cheshire grins.

Almost all the royals were standing up, including Hopper, Bunny, Holly, Justine, Farrah, and even Duchess!

This time, Raven, Ceda, Darling, Kitty, and Cerise began to dance in sync when they sung the chorus, encouraging everyone on the floor, and soon all people present in the cafeteria, even the lunch ladies, began to dance.

Then when Cerise took the front, and sang a few notes, to everyone's surprise, Daring Charming stood up! This brought a smile to the wolf girls face, and she sang more passionately than before.

At the last note, Cerise stood proudly and pulled off her hood, showing everyone her wolf ears, shocking the royals, but the rebels already knew.

Every royal was standing up except for Apple White. The blonde royal still had her mouth wide open, shocked at the scene in front of her. That was until Lincoln** grabbed her hand to encourage her to join all the royals and rebels dancing. She closed her mouth and looked at the Headmaster, who wore a stern glare directed towards Lincoln. He had always hated the brother of one of the biggest rebels in Ever After High, Soda, as Lincoln himself normally caused a lot of trouble. Apple looked down, before she looked up at the Headmaster, a determined expression on her face which quickly turned into a smirk as she pulled Lincoln along to the middle of the cafeteria and danced to the rebels song as well.

"Miss Whit-" began Headmaster Grimm, but the daughter of Snow White was too far from range, or just simply ignoring him, swinging her hair wildly to the song.

When the song ended, both royal and rebels clapped, most were worn out from dancing, but the most worn out were Raven, Darling, Kitty, Cedar, and Cerise. Dexter helped Raven off the table, and they both headed out, hand in hand. Alistair went over to help Kitty off, and they both Grimes evily before Kitty topped forward, causing Alistair to stumble back, but he still managed to catch her. Chase Redford offered Darling a hand, but she refused and simply hoped off the table herself, before rushing over and bravely kissed Chase on the cheek, shocking him, while Darling wildly giggled. Cerise and Cedar shrugged and jumped off, but Cerise crashed into Daring. She looked up and blushed, only to find him blushing as well.

In the middle ofthe cafeteria Apple and Lincoln happily stayed right where they had been. They both gazed upon the activity in the cafeteria, and laughed as they saw Headmaster Grimm storm off.

"So, wanna see what Raven and Dexter are up to?" Apple asked, and she leaned on Lincoln, making her feel so much smaller. "So we can join them?" Lincoln questioned, and Apple coyly remarked "Maybe"

**Lincoln is my OC from my Truth or dares and one-shot 'Red and Black' you will be seeing more of him cause, Applinc forever! :D hahaha! Okie, please please check the song out! I hope you will love it, or love it as much as I do! Its my theme song, I am 100% rebel! Please leave a review! It would make me oh so happy! You have no idea how much I smile everytime I see I have a new review, it's like getting a text :P I think the Cheshire cat would be jealous of my huge smile! :D so please comment your thoughts.


End file.
